The present invention relates to a pre-measured portion package for producing a brewed beverage, comprising a container or receptacle filled with an aroma carrier such as coffee or tea. The container consists of a circumferential side wall, a bottom and a lid, wherein the lid is water-permeable, at least in some sections, and the bottom is designed at least in sections as a filter.
Pre-measured portion packages of the above type are known per se. The known pre-measured portion packages, through which the brewing water flows solely due to gravity, are produced from different materials that are in part water permeable and in part not water permeable and have a relatively complex design.
Furthermore known are pre-measured portion packages for preparing a brewed beverage, for which pressure is required to force the brewing water through the pre-measured portion package. These pre-measured portion packages have the disadvantage that they can be used only in combination with correspondingly designed brewing equipment.
It is the object of the present invention to create an easy to produce and cheap pre-measured portion package for preparing a brewed beverage using gravity.